


And The Bass Go Boom Baby [ 1/ 4 ]

by kimaris



Series: Nothing Like Us ( JJP Story Dump ) [6]
Category: JJ Project
Genre: I Tried, M/M, rest of the boys are here, romcom, school! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jinyoung wants for something unexpected to happen, and Youngjae tells him to be careful what he wishes for.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Jinyoung gets a ridiculously hot frat boy for a neighbor (who parties late at night) and he really just want to get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Bass Go Boom Baby [ 1/ 4 ]

**Author's Note:**

> warning/s: weird plot, ooc here and there (well this is an au anyway so--), a late birthday gift ;;
> 
> AAHHHHHH here’s the part two of my gift for my baby Vina <3 I know, I know—I should’ve posted the markjin one first, but jebkfjekfjf I cannot stop myself from posting this one instead gah, this will be a four shot story, pretty short tbh, sorry about that, though I do hope you like it jsnkbdekfnrg <3 <3 <3
> 
> p.s
> 
> I’ll be posting the markjin one this weekend me he he ; u ;

 

 

Jinyoung’s everyday routine stayed the way it is for the last three years, and he’d have it as it is at least until he’s done torturing himself by choosing Economics as his major. Even in his third year, he still finds himself questioning his life choices from time to time—especially during exams when he’s stuck trying to remember how to solve for that missing _fucking_ x, why do they always want to look for something that doesn’t want to be found anyway.

 

Uttering curses under his breath, he pushes his glasses up as the annoying plastic slides down the bridge of his nose every five seconds (or so Jinyoung swears). He’s struggling to walk faster while carrying a couple of certainly not light books in his arms. As he passes by the mirror on his wall, he sees how his hair is sticking up in every direction, but he can worry about that later. He looks at his reflection one more time to see if he’s all ready to go since he doesn’t want a repeat of what happened last time he went to class even if he only had an hour of sleep.

 

_(“Isn’t that the kid in your Math class?”_

_Jinyoung hears someone shushing someone else, “He is, ahhh, I don’t think I can look at him right now.”_

_Fighting the urge to yawn, Jinyoung rubs his eye, as if it would brush the sleepiness away. He hears a couple of giggling from his sides and as he was about to enter the classroom, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and then he was quickly turned around and Jinyoung saw black for a few seconds._

 

_“ **Wha da ffuck bruh?”** he slurred, sounding like a drunk, heartbroken man. Jinyoung narrows his eyes and sees that it’s Youngjae, a sophomore and a friend of his._

 

_“Hyung,” Youngjae hisses, cheeks red and Jinyoung doesn’t know why. “ **Hyung** , are you on drugs?”_

_Now, Jinyoung would be offended if he has the time to, but his mind is currently occupied with various formulas that he can’t do nothing but snort, because ‘ **what the hell Youngjae, of course I’m not on crack.** ’_

 

_He hears Youngjae sigh, and then Jinyoung was being led to the locker room. “Hyung, please don’t stay up too late next time.” Were Youngjae’s last words before Jinyoung stared dumbfounded at his reflection in the mirror,_

 

_Jinyoung’s wearing his pajamas, he’s wearing his baby blue, duck printed pajamas in school. The only thing he managed to get right was his shoes. He’s wearing his school shoes--thank jesus-- socks and all._

 

_Slapping his own face, Jinyoung groans. “..I’m so sad.”_

 

_Youngjae hands him his PE uniform, snorting. “I bet you are, hurry up and change your clothes, you idiot.”)_

 

\--

 

Jinyoung arrived in his first class, five minutes before their professor started calling names for attendance. Youngjae waved at him from his seat and Jinyoung waved back in return.

 

“Did you get enough sleep, hyung?” Ah, bless Youngjae’s soul for being such a good kid.

 

Smiling sheepishly, the older male shakes his head. “Not really.” He sets his bag on the floor by his side, before taking out his notebook and a pen. “I had so much to read last night; I wasn’t able to sleep until three.”

 

Youngjae sighs, if he didn’t know the other better, he’ll say Jinyoung has insomnia or something related to that. “You study too much, hyung.”

 

“Yeah, but I still fail at some of my exams.” Jinyoung replies with a shrug.

 

Their professor started talking about the history of accounting, about Pacioli being the father of Accounting and about how debit and credit should always be equal, the teacher talked about things that Jinyoung isn’t exactly interested in.

 

“Tell me why I’m taking this class again.” He groans under his breath, doodling on the corner of his notebook.

 

Youngjae chuckles beside him, “Because you have no choice?”

 

\--

 

The day went on and Jinyoung should be used to his dull college life, but sometimes he finds himself wishing that something _unexpected_ would happen, besides, don’t we all need a little thrill in life from time to time?

 

_(Youngjae tells him to be careful about what he wishes for, because he might not be ready for it. Jinyoung simply laughs it off)._

 

\--

 

**_Jesus Fucking Christ_ ** **.**

 

Jinyoung has never regretted anything so much before as he does right now.

 

When he asked for something unexpected to happen, he wasn’t really asking for something like _this_ \-- This as in having a new dorm neighbor, who, unfortunately, isn’t aware of what the time is and only knows how to throw a fucking party at 1 am—Jinyoung groans, pulling on his hair as the wall vibrates due to the loud music from the other room.

 

Perched on his lap, Nora (his cat, his baby) meows at him as if asking him _what the hell is going on_. Oh, if only Jinyoung knows the answer.

 

He’s got two more case studies to read and his new neighbor isn’t really helping, closing his eyes as he counts up to ten. Jinyoung decided that he’s had enough. Picking Nora in his arms, he slips on his rather fluffy footwear and marches out of his room.

 

Curling his fist, he stands in front of his new neighbor’s door, _If only that Thai kid didn’t leave_ , Jinyoung curses to himself before knocking as hard as he could.

 

Three more knocks and he’s still waiting for someone to answer, getting even more frustrated as seconds pass by, he stomps his foot. “Ugh, if this keeps on I won’t be getting any sleep at all!” Nora paws on his chest, as if to calm him down. Jinyoung pouts.

 

Taking a deep breath, Jinyoung knocks again, louder and firmer this time. “Open up, jerks!” his voice came out whiny, but at this point, he no longer cares he just wants some peace and some sleep.

 

He waited for a few more minutes, standing alone in the hallway and he probably looked like an idiot. Sighing eventually, Jinyoung was about to go back to his room and let himself suffer when he heard the click of the door.

 

Swiftly turning around, Jinyoung quickly approaches the male who opened the door—who looked like he’s too drunk to engage in a coherent conversation, but Jinyoung will have to deal with it.  

 

“Are you the new occupant?” Jinyoung asks, glaring at the wasted male.

 

“Hhheelllooo t-there, su-suwwettiee!” is the answer Jinyoung gets, and it really isn’t what he needed.

 

Rolling his eyes, he welcomes himself inside the room, shoulder hitting the other male’s bottle of vodka and he swears he heard the latter yelp, Jinyoung felt a little victorious.

 

The room smells like smoke and liquor, two scents that Jinyoung doesn’t really appreciate. The stereo plays a loud electronic tune and he winces at the volume, there aren’t a lot of guests in the room, but all of them looked drunk enough to him.

 

Well, at least except for that one guy in a black tank top and sweatpants sitting on the couch holding a shot glass in one hand while scrolling his phone using the other.

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung calls out to the other, Nora has her head buried against his chest and Jinyoung knows he should get out of the room soon. “Hey, you!”

 

The other male finally looks up at him, eyes dark and face blank. Jinyoung grits his teeth, he hates the other already.

 

“Are you the new resident here?” Jinyoung asks with a frown.

 

The other male stares at him for a while before starting to blatantly check him out from head to toe, Jinyoung immediately flushes in disbelief, the urge to hit the other grows stronger by the minute.

 

“Why, it’s so kind of you to welcome me like this, _sunshine_.” The boy smirks, and Jinyoung hate how a shiver ran down his spine, because _holy hell_ his voice is fucking deep.

 

Jinyoung clears his throat, willing himself not to stutter. “I’m not here to make new friends, asshole! Your music is too loud and I really want to get some sleep, so if you don’t plan on sleeping sooner at least tone down the noise, will you?”

 

“ _Im Jaebum_.”

 

Jinyoung blinks in confusion. “What?”

 

The boy sets down the glass on the table and stands up, now that he’s directly in front of Jinyoung he can’t help but feel small even though he’s pretty sure the other is just a centimeter or so taller than him.

 

“My name is Im Jaebum,” the boy says, eyes filled with amusement and something else that Jinyoung didn’t want to know.

 

“I wasn’t asking.” Jinyoung says, mentally patting his back because he managed not to stutter.

 

The boy, Jaebum, chuckles lowly and really, Jinyoung should stop thinking about how sexy his new neighbor is. _He’s an asshole, Park Jinyoung, don’t let his looks fool you._

 

“Feisty kitten, aren’t you?” Jaebum suddenly reaches out; cupping Jinyoung’s cheek and the latter was frozen on his spot, eyes wide and alarmed. “I like you already, sunshine.”

 

The next thing Jinyoung knows, a pair of soft, moist lips was pressed against his chapped ones.

 

**_…?!!!_ **

 

Quickly pulling back, Jinyoung’s face is red with rage and embarrassment; he pushes Nora forward and lets his cat do the job for him.

 

“That was my first kiss, jerk!!” Jinyoung screams and Jaebum screams in return when Nora scratched his face. Jinyoung cradles Nora against his chest before the other male can get a hold of his cat.

 

Jaebum looked like he was about to skin the cat alive until he realizes what Jinyoung said, his pained expression immediately morphs into one of a smug, victorious look.

 

“It was?” he takes a step forward and Jinyoung takes one back, the latter bites his lower lip and Jaebum’s gaze flickers from Jinyoung’s face to his plump lips. A growl escapes his lips. “Should I be your second and third too, _sweetie_?” he asks, emphasizing the last word.

 

Jinyoung felt like pulling his hair, and at the same time pull Jaebum’s too.

 

“B-Back off, pervert!” he stutters, glaring at Jaebum when the latter only looked even more amused. “Also, my name is not sunshine nor sweetie, so stop calling me that!”

 

“Would you rather be called baby? I can do that for you.”

 

“You wish!” Jinyoung glared one last time at Jaebum before turning around, marching towards the door. The male who greeted him earlier slumped down on the ground, knocked out.

 

Once he’s out the door, he looks at Jaebum again only to see that Jaebum is still staring at him, it almost made him falter. _Almost._

 

“Let people sleep, will you?!”

 

Jaebum smiles, it’s so infuriating because it’s not a teasing smile but a genuine one.

 

“ _Sleep well, sweetie._ ”

 

\--

 

After turning and twisting on his bed for a couple of times already, Jinyoung sighs. The loud music’s long gone, but he still can’t sleep and he blames his unbelievable neighbor for it.

 

Touching his lower lip, Jinyoung flushes hard before grabbing his pillow to smother his face and muffle his screams.

 

_I can’t believe my first kiss was gone just like that._

 

“This is just a dream, right?” Jinyoung whispers to Nora, his cat looks at him sleepily. “Ah, I know, I know. When I wake up, everything will be okay.”

 

_Except it isn’t,_

 

The next morning, Jinyoung wakes up to someone knocking on his door, tired and still sleepy, he mindlessly gets up to see who it is thinking it would either be Youngjae or Yugyeom—those two loved bothering him in the morning.

 

The first he thing he hears when he opened the door was a low whistle.

 

“Damn, you’re tempting me right now, sunshine.”

 

And just like that, the sleepiness wore off and Jinyoung’s eyes are clearer now, gaping at Jaebum  who has a plaster across the bridge of his nose _(he’s real? Oh god, of course he is real, wake up Jinyoung!)_ who’s busy looking at his clothes—or lack thereof.

 

Jinyoung looks down and realizes he’s only clad in a loose shirt that barely reaches his thighs, because he was that tired to change into his pajamas last night.

 

Pulling down his shirt, he shrieks. “Pervert!”

 

Jaebum pouts, _fucking_ pouts. “Aww, I was enjoying it though.” Jinyoung wants to commit murder, then and there, but he despises blood at the same time, so he opts to take a long, deep breath instead.

 

“Hey, would you like to—“

 

Whatever it is, Jinyoung shakes his head. “No.” and with that he slams the door shut, turning around and leaning against the door. Heart racing and mind going haywire,

 

He can still hear Jaebum calling out to him from outside, and Jinyoung sighs.

 

He really should have listened to Youngjae before.


End file.
